Embrace Me With Your Blood Stained Hands
by kiissthestars
Summary: Cheating death only meant that you would die later.Cheating him would only lead to your death as sooner.He was going to make sure no whore would escape his death wrath and he would willingly go against Alessa to prove his killing.
1. Chapter 1

Her screams could be heard through out the hospital as she wiggled her broken body on the cold dirty floor. Her blood was spewing out from many places as her naked cold body began to shift less from the lack of blood supply running through her body until finally she was dead. Nobody came to help, nobody even cared and nobody would ever come close toward the dead body when everyone knew _HE_ was in the dark,lurking for a new prey.

His weapon scrapped the floor, making a horrible screeching noise, as he walked away from the nurse's body he has just mutilated after releasing his sexual frustration on. The need for more never left his body, and only wanted more and more, time after time. He grabbed hold of his over bearing helmet in pain as he furiously shook it around until he eased the pain that it was causing him before continuing forward into the darkness of the school's hallways. Every monster could hear the screeching noises he made toward them and ran as fast as they could before _HE_ was able to spot them and kill them. And so they scurried away in fear into deeper darkness or just disappeared before they could be killed by the executioner.

"Oh man..seriously who wakes up in a dirty hotel room." The room was in horrible state. It was dirty,nasty,smelly,unappealing, and just awful. She was laying on a queen sized bed with dirty blue flower patterned blankets which had dead butterflies spread out while the gray pillow was on the floor. Their was also some sort of pet cages on the left side of the bed with a desk on the far end while the windows where boarded up shut. On the right side their was nothing but a closet and a big giant hole in the wall with a dirty looking rag over it that seemed like it was meant to cover it up. But even then the walls were green,gray,and sorta purplish with black mole all over them as it consumed the whole place in its dirtyness. She got up with a yawn as she felt her bear feet touch the dirt on the wood floor and stretched her aching muscles in relief,before her eyes scanned herself. She was wearing nothing but a big black T-shirt that went to her thighs with some jean short shorts and even though it was sorta dark in the room she walked towards the window and was able to see her reflection on the broken glass. Her shoulder length black hair was messy but her china bang stayed in place..which was a good thing since she had no supplies to fix her hair and it look kinda good while it was messy from the back.

"Where the hell am I and why don't I have shoes...or something more decent?" Her voice was a bit scratchy but it was nothing a little coughing and spit couldn't help. She walked randomly out of the room into the hallways of the hotel which wasn't as bad looking than the room before making it somehow out the exit of the hotel.

_**Wood Side Apartments...What kind of name is that?**_

Her dark brown eyes scanned the area,only to see abandoned cars and buildings with random papers flying everywhere on the empty road..it was a lonely place..and the thick fog covering the place wasn't make it look even less lonely. In fact it made it look more like a horror movie. Her eyebrows furrowed in anxiety as she thought of the scary movies she has seen in her whole life time and how it might come in handy as of now. Then again she could be over thinking like she usually does.

"Hellooooooo!Any creepers around?"

Nothing replied back of course. Her anxiety grew as she decided to walk forward and pass by all the abandoned buildings and cars only to hope to find something usable.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Someone is here to make you cringe in pain.**_

_**She will be the one to make you face your own fears.**_

Alessa was toying with his head again as she always did when she was bored and needed some entertainment. He never understood why she would pester him out of all the monsters in Silent Hill but couldn't do anything because she was the boss of him and everything else in this god forsaken place. Shit she made this horrible dream into a reality and the monsters in it. But the things she was saying at the moment made him want to laugh in her face..if he could. No one has brought him down or even come close to wounding him. Not Harry Mason, James Sunderland, or Heather Mason, so what makes Alessa sure that some random whore would be able too. She was brought here to Silent Hill for a purpose just like everyone else...she was brought here by her bewildered mind to be punished. He would show Alessa that he wasn't something to be challenged with. He is Pyramind Head, The Executioner of all Silent Hill. The one who will bring down the little whore that is just randomly walking around like a fool in Silent Hill, torture her until the only thing that can be heard are her painful screeching screams as all other monsters look in fear as he rapes the shit out of her corpse and brings it back to his room as a trophy to show Alessa _NOTHING_ would ever bring him down.

"Ugh!" He took hold of his helmet as sounds began to pound his head uncontrollably almost making him want to snatch the thing off and rip his brains out to relieve his ears. Sadly he can only wait it out until the sounds slowly dispersed and heading out the door to find his new fresh prey.

"Hmm. Other than seeing that gray no-hands sickly ugly person monster thing theirs no one else around to help me find my way back home.." She exhaled loudly before letting it out in a long sign as she took a seat on top of one of the broken cars on the street. In normal cases people would of checked if any vehicles worked at all but sadly that wasn't the case...none of them work and she couldn't do much with one even if one of them did work. "Fuck..what am I supposed to do in this dump."

She hopped off the car and wondered aimlessly in the streets,staring completely into fog since it was blocking her view. Her feet were beginning to to hurt from walking bare on rocks,glass,and random shit on the floor, along with thirst.

"Munson St. and that's Katz St...what kind of names are those. Left of right? Ugh, I suck at choosing stuff not to mention at directions..Fuck...uhhhh I guess right it is!" Turning right on Katz St., she continued to walk from Blue Creek Apartments until she made a random left turn Jacks In and continued on straight until a siren went off and everything began to turn black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit!What the fuck happened?"

After the siren went off, everything around her went black. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her, but a few minutes later she was able to see everything that has changed. She was in a hallway that has become rusty, brown and bloodstained, some even looked like it was made of flesh. _Everything_ looked red and dirty to the point where you almost couldn't tell where the doors are because they blended in with the walls. The floor was fenced and you could see pure darkness underneath them. Picking herself up from the floor that she magically appeared on, she walked forward as the dirt attached itself to her feet and stopped in front of the first door she was able to distinguish from the walls. The door cringed as she walked inside the small room.

"...and I thought I was messy..." She rubbed the knobs dirt from her hand as she saw a small dirty, blood-stained twin sized bed in the middle of the room(which preoccupied most of the space) while on the left size an old IV blood bag was left unused and on the right side their was a bed stand fulled with many things untouched. She walked towards the bed stand and picked up an old photo frame of a small girl but because it was in Sepia color and was burned from all the edges, she could only see her face." Hmm..I wonder how she looks now.." Placing the photo back in its place before turning back to leave the room, as she opened the door,a weird figure stood in front of her exit.

"...Fuck.." In front of her stood a monster that consisted of a feminine human torso in a leotard made from putrid skin and legs, upon which rest two more legs standing upright. The monster just stood still giving her a chance to slowly but rapidly close the door on before it noticed her. Waling quietly as she possibly could, she sat in the old nasty bed hoping it wouldn't come crashing in. She was scared. She did not want to be killed by some creepy looking mannequin before she found a way out. Already she could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin as the hair on the back of her neck stood proudly in fear. "Take deep breaths..and pretend you didn't see nothing...nhnnn."

Who knew finding a human would be hard for him, but then again there wouldn't be any fun if he found his prey too soon. He left his giant knife behind as it slowed him down and continued to look for the new prey Alessa has brought for him..If only he could find her and ravish that disgusting skin of hers, wanting to here her screams of pain and agony as they echo through out the city. But as he walked on towards the darkness he could not sense anything but the other Silent Hill monsters. Feeling the urge to kill something and ravish the corpse, he couldn't wait any longer for his prey and went to the nearest building that probably had a monster that could satisfy him for the moment. And as he walked in he saw plenty of mannequins trying to run away but because of their inability to move around much, two of them became easy pray for him. Dragging their struggling bodies toward a room, he then put them against one another before pushing them against an old sink leaving no room between them and slammed himself inside one of them mannequins while the other one was stuck in place from the force he was pushing. Grabbing its legs that where in the air, he pushed them away furiously as he continued to rape the monster continuously as their screams and moans could be heard down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

A haunting wail of a siren was heard through out the building, loudly alarming her as if a hurricane was coming to attack, but instead the place around her was transforming right before her eyes. She was already terrified thanks to the monster behind the door and now she didn't want to face some transition to another dimension of some sort. Everything disappeared slowly as if taunting her until finally everything was set into place. The room didn't change much, except the door became normal as it should be as an old broken door, and the floor and walls didn't look like flesh with dirt and blood. Standing up, she cautiously opened the door only to reveal a normal hallway.

"Oh shit...I'm one lucky bitch." She signed in relief as she stepped out the old room and closed the door behind her. She took in her surroundings of a normal old moldy hospital with its ceiling falling apart, cabinets broken down, and abandoned wheelchairs or beds. She passed room by room, each room not really different from one another until she assumed she was in the lobby room and walking out the front door of the hospital.

"Al-che-milla Hospital? Well I heard weirder names for stuff...but now where am I supposed to go?" Walking down on Canyon Street she turned right on the street corner without having a clue on where she was going. And out of nowhere she had to use to toilet, running around looking for a toilet in sight, she wondered if she drank anything or ate for that matter during her stay here. Of course not, she barely could remember who she was ." Where's a toilet when you need one!?" Luckily for her a toilet facility appeared before her.

"For fuck sake's, I lost my inability to pee now." She signed in frustration looking at the sight before her. The toilet was just as dirty as the hospital. Their was a giant long broken mirror with all the shards on the floor, the red floor was shedding from old age and showing its blackness underneath, the sink was dirty and rusted, and to make matters worse she was in the males restroom since their were only urinals with red liquid in them. The walls were just as worse, the pink wallpaper tearing off with graffiti all over. She still had to pee so she sucked it up and went to business as a woman should.

"Ahhhh. Well I feel relieved..even though I just had to squat down..." She joyfully expressed with her arms opened wide. She turned walked a few steps to the right and came into a lake view. She stood behind the brick wall as she stared at the distant somewhat visible view of the lake but because of the fog she couldn't she that much, even the pine trees where being consumed by the fog. "This reminds me of Friday the 13th..where some retarded girl goes swimming in a lake by herself only to get killed by Jason..good thing I can't swim..."

He could feel her presence throughout Silent Hill.

He could already imagine the things he would to do her, as the mannequins told him about a female they spotted walking around the hospital and was heading towards the Toluca Lake. He couldn't wait to ravish her disgusting body with his own before tearing her limbs one from one as he fucked her corpse that bled out furiously. Just thinking about it made his member stand up proudly and in pain from the restriction of the apron he was wearing. He couldn't help but wish to hurriedly meet up with his new playmate but knew it would be best if he took his time, after all he didn't want to break his new toy so fast. But as he looked outside the windows of Heaven's Night, in the distance he was able to distinguish a moving figure staring at the lake.

_He has found his new victim._


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit..what's with all the fog?" As she continued to walk around the wall side of Toluca Lake, she began to feel uneasy about her small walk, feeling as though she wasn't the only one in the lonesome place. The fog didn't make it any better, especially when it brought out a dreadful feeling. Stopping by a light blue broken down car, she made her way towards the opened door and checked for anything useful inside but found nothing. Not even a map to the place she was in.

_If only I knew how to hot wire a car..._

Walking away from the car, she looked around for a while, hoping that her suspicion of someone else being around her was just a feeling and not a fact. Following the side brick wall of the lake, she met up with some downward steps that took her closer towards the lake with a forest around it, but before that she looked into a dirty white van that she was unable to open, therefore heading down the steps. As she walked towards the trail that was in-front of her, she made sure not to walk near the edge of it as thew fog followed closely behind.

"...Fuck this. I'm running." Her voice had a hint of fear in it as she felt creeped out from the fogs constant following, especially when she wasn't able to see through anything. Carefully running in front of her, she passed by a well, a gate, a graveyard, a farm, an old fenced building that she had to go threw since their was no other way around it before the trail turned into a road." Fucking shitty ass trail!"

Screeching noises stopped her from moving at that moment. Using her ears, she tried to locate where the noise was coming from, seeing as how the fog was everywhere her eyes wouldn't be able to see too far. That was until a figure drew closer towards her direction as the scraping and screeching grew closer. The figure looked like a very tall huge muscular man who was holding something that appeared to be a giant long knife but what amazed her was the outline of a triangular helmet that stood out even in the fog. As it he drew closer, she decided that it was time to run away from whatever it was. Turning around she ran without looking behind her, unsure of where she was going but decided to go anywhere but where she was; only to arrive after 15 minutes at an abandoned building near the Toluca Lake.

"..Silent Hill ...Historical Society.." She read out loud in short breaths as she tried to get energy back. Walking inside the building she saw it was old and moldy with the second entrance doors being broken off from their hinges before continuing forward, walking in a picture caught her interest. The picture had a picture of the being that she has seen outside.

"Misty day, remains of the Judgment..." The being had a sharp spear sticking out as bodies hanged behind him in a rectangular sharp cage.

"Well that's fucking nice..hes a psychopath.." She muttered in annoyance, walking into the next room to peek through the rotten curtain of the window for any sign of the stalker." Hmmm..it probably doesn't have a name I should give it one..Pyramid head seems to fit him."

A monster consisting of two pairs of legs for walking and one more pair on its upper torso, clad in a leotard made from putrid skin, walked towards the female who has fallen asleep thanks to her constant running. The monster rubbed its two upper legs together before a bunch of creepers appeared behind it, moving out of the way to expose the executioner in its all mighty without his mighty knife. The executioner looked down at the fragile female before making his creepers silently take her and follow him out in order to begin his torture.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hah..hah...hah..where the hell am I..." Her eyes scanned the area she was in, noticing that she was not in the place she was before. But instead laying on the dirty wet floor with broken rusty lockers on the walls; chairs and desks piled on top of each other. Standing up and dusting off any dirt that would fall off, she cracked her bones into shape before stumbling to move around.

_Hiss. Hiss. Click. Hiss._

"Eww. What the fuck! Ugh!" Looking down at her feet, she saw swarms of what look like giant furry cockroaches that kept pecking at her feet. Realizing only now that she was surrounded by these insects. Shivering in disgust and horror, she tried her best not to move but couldn't do much because the feeling of their bodies on her skin, scarred her shitless.

_ .Scrape_._Scrape._

Automatically knowing the sounds from before, she turned to face the large well built human male, who had his head hidden under a giant triangle metal mask that looked like it was weighing him down. Along with a rusty spear, unlike the giant knife he held before, coming closer and closer towards her as he stepped on top of the creepy crawlers as if they weren't even there.

"Shit!" Before she could turn and run, the giant being,stabbed her right shoulder blade, making her stumble unto the ground in pain. She hissed at the pain that rushed through her body, but knew she couldn't stay down like a doll and get killed. Hearing his steps get closer, she pushed herself off the ground and tumbled towards an open door down the hall,shutting it tightly closed behind her and grabbing a nearby desk to hold it in place just in case. But of course she knew that the giant male would be able to destroy the door and desk in a matter of seconds, not giving her enough time to make a great escape.

"Ugh..mother..fucker.." Moving her left hand to lightly touch the pulsing spear, she winced in pain knowing that she would have to take it out herself in case she might get an infection. Along with the fact she would look like a fool running around with a stick stuck to her. Letting out some nervous air, she bit her lower lip as she pushed out the spear from the front until it it landed behind her with a loud thump. Licking the blood off her bottom lip, she signed before going over to the old desk and scavenging through the cabinets and finding a small first aid kit." Either, I'm way too lucky for my own good, or someone has been planning this from the start."

Pyramid head moved at his own relaxed pace, over confident about being able to kill the poor girl as he reached the door she was hidden behind. Taking his fist, he punched it with just enough force to break a hole on the door before peeking inside the room. He watched as the girl was startled by the sudden attack and noticed her without a shirt as she tried to hurriedly bandage her wound. Smart girl. Under his helmet he was a wicked grin before breaking the rest of the door down with all his might, making sure to scare the girl into submission and picking his spear back up in order to land another attack. By that time, she had already finished her bandaging and faced him with a stern look as if ready to pounce on him. A futile attack that many humans had done in order to attack him.

She knew she couldn't take him on one on one and her fists pounding onto him wouldn't do any damage or would hurt him at all. But seeing as how their was no other door in the room to escape from, she would need to go around him or through him in order to live another day. She winced in pain as she moved her injured shoulder lightly before grabbing a rusty chair at him, which hit and shattered all over the place as he stood still as a wall, and ran towards him before sliding on the floor between his legs and jumping off her feet and scrambling towards the shattered door.


End file.
